Eterna Oscuridad
by Darkryu
Summary: Mi primer MKR fic, leanlo porfa, es mas basta con el principio... Ascot Malo??
1. Default Chapter

Pérdida

Los relámpagos caían sobre la tierra furiosos, iluminaban dejando ver de entre la oscuridad varios cuerpos sangrantes y cansados.

Se dice que hay fuerzas que jalan a un hombre en direcciones contrarias, y lo único que lo mantiene unido es su alma... y sea buena o mala, un hombre no puede escapar a los impulsos de su alma. El día de hoy, el alma de este hombre se ha tornado oscura, sus ojos verdes, solo reflejan un vacío enorme, en su cara se asoma una mueca lastímera de desdén ante los que le rodean.

La tierra tiembla, el cielo se desgarra, y en ese momento las guerreras  regresan, aterradas por lo que veían ante ellas, una en especial quedó atónita.

A una distancia no muy grande, 2 hombres libraban una  batalla, uno su amante, el otro su amigo. Sintió como su corazón se despedazaba por dentro, cuando vio como la hoja helada de la espada a travesó a Paris y cruelmente salió de su endeble cuerpo para dejarlo caer al suelo.

El Vencedor yacía de pie frente al cuerpo inmóvil, sonreía ante su victoria, limpió la espada y la guardó, el grito de Anaís llamó su atención y mientras la veía correr en socorro de Paris, comenzó a reír, su risa se volvió más fuerte cuando vio que se le unían las otras dos guerreras, con una última mirada de satisfacción hacía su alrededor, se alejó entre las sombras y desapareció.

Anaís tomó a Paris entre sus brazos, su cuerpo aún estaba tibio, pero ya sin vida, llorando le hablaba, esperando a que despertara, pero la realidad era esa, y todos la sabían. Paris estaba muerto y nada lo iba a poder hacer regresar.

- ¿Era él? – preguntó l fin Marina

- Sí era él – contestó Guruclef

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Nadie lo sabe aún – bajó su mirada – todo comenzó hace poco tiempo, Ascot y yo tuvimos una pelea, la verdad es que no tenía que tratarlo tan mal como lo hice, pero no me dio tiempo de redimirme, al día siguiente se había ido.

- Aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, ¿no podría ser alguien más?, tal vez tomo su forma, o esta bajo el control de alguien!!

- No Marina, ese era Ascot – dijo una voz de mujer – créeme yo lo conozco mejor que nadie.

- Caldina!! – gritó Marina y corrió a abrazarla – me alegra verte, aunque esta no sea una situación tan apropiada.

- No te preocupes, tenemos que superar esto y detener a Ascot para saber que es lo que sucede – contestó ella 

- Vayamos con los demás y tratemos de organizar un plan -  dijo para terminar Guruclef y salieron del cuarto.

En Otra habitación, todos estaban reunidos en silencio, hasta que Latis entró:

- Me complace volver a ver a las Guerreras Mágicas como a todos ustedes, pero debemos enfocarnos en resolver este problema antes de que halla más muertes. El problema es que Ascot nos está atacando. 

- ¿Han buscado la razón de su comportamiento? – dijo apagadamente Anaís.

- Nadie sabe nada, Ascot se ausentó hace unos meses y hace tres semanas regresó solo para atacar- explicó caldina . lo siento pero tampoco entendemos sus acciones.

- Entonces ya es hora de empezar a encontrar razones no creen? – Dijo enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos Anaís, después salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Déjenla, debe calmarse - dijo Latís – Debemos descansar, mañana empezaremos la búsqueda.


	2. Amantes

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, a ver que les parece aunque disculpen si es muy corto.

Amantes

Ayumi era hermosa, era perfecta, todo lo que un hombre puede desear, pero a pesar de ello, sus ojos reflejan tristeza y su corazón cubierto está por cicatrices que solo Ascot a logrado sanar, así como ella a sanado las de él. Ambos castigados por lo que su raza pudo haber hecho y no hizo.

Ascot yacía  en la oscuridad mirando al horizonte por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de la presencia de su amante, hasta que esta lo abrazó por la espalda, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y se sintió reconfortado.

- ¿Qué tal tu día ? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Bastante bien, Paris ya no nos dará más problemas, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Ohh, ya veo, eres un niño muy malo – dijo riendo y besando su cuello – ¿Y es cierto?

- ¿Qué ?

- ¿Que las Guerreras han regresado? 

- Sí es verdad, pero no hay porque preocuparse con Paris muerto, la Guerrera del viento también lo está. – sonriendo cruelmente añadió – el mundo es un lugar muy oscuro, tan grande que la oscuridad los consumirá a todos.

- Excelente

- Mañana tomaremos otro pueblo

- Sí pero por hoy sólo me tomarás a mí...

 Dijo pícaramente mientras guiaba a Ascot a su habitación.

Flash Black

Hace unos meses comenzó, Ayumi ha sido perseguida desde que tiene memoria, a sufrido de golpes y maltratos durante toda su vida, con miedo y cansancio, esta última vez que fue atrapada daba todo por perdido.

Él llegó  sin querer, al verla siendo torturada, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de su niñez que había reprimido, imágenes de su familia siendo asesinada frente a sus ojos. Con lágrimas y dolor, sus verdaderos poderes se manifestaron, en cuestión de segundos ya había liberado a Ayumi y de alguna forma se sentía atraído por ella, no era solo físicamente, era algo más profundo. 

Llevaba en sus brazos a la joven, se dispuso a marcharse. Al ver que les cerraban el paso sus agresores, la mirada de Ascot cambió. Consciente de sus actos, eliminó cruelmente a todos los que se ponían a su paso y  no sintió remordimiento alguno, por el contrario sintió satisfacción.

- Umm...

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Supongo que bien, ¿Quien eres? – volteó a verlo y en ese momento se enamoro de él.

- Ascot.... – sentía como su cuerpo ardía cuando la miraba

- Gracias. Soy Ayumi...

Desde ese día, Ascot y Ayumi han estado juntos, son almas gemelas, han sufrido mucho y Ascot ahora sabe toda la verdad; su raza fue cazada por los cefirieanos por que era poderosa, sin embargo a pesar de ese poder eran pacifistas, por lo que no luchaban por defenderse hasta que fueron destruidos, ahora solo quedan ellos dos y por todo el sufrimiento que han pasado, Ascot a decidido que han de pagar...

A partir de esa decisión, empezó a atacar a los pueblos que más los había atormentado, conforme pasaban los días sus poderes aumentaban y su amor por Ayumi también, ella era lo único que necesitaba, esta vez, ni siquiera Marina podría romper el lazo que el destino había forjado para ellos.

Que les pareció!!, bueno, para lo que gusten, solo deben de escribir a saintryujin@hotmail.com , y con mucho gusto responderé a sus dudas o preguntas.


	3. Encuentros

El sol nace y la oscuridad se desvanece para las guerreras, pero para los habitantes de Céfiro no, Ayumi y Ascot ya están atacando otro pueblo, juntos disfrutan del miedo y el sufrimiento que se reflejan en los ojos de sus victimas, y aún así no se sienten completamente satisfechos, aún no encuentran lo que buscan.

Su diversión es interrumpida por un rugido estremecedor que se escucha a lo lejos. Un monstruo de Ayumi a Muerto. Furiosa Se dirige al lugar de los hechos y se encuentra con un grupo de personas encabezados por una pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo se atreven?

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Preguntó Lucy intrigada

- No tiene caso decir mi nombre a alguien que está a punto de morir

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que Oíste!!!.... FRIGID DAMSEL!!

El ataqué los tomó desprevenido, fue cuestión de segundos para que todo lo que estaba cerca del blanco quedara completamente congelado.

Con suerte lograron evitar el ataque. Guruclef no esperó y contraatacó a la chica que levitaba frente a ellos, pero Ayumi fácilmente lo esquivó, era demasiado fuerte para ellos y Guruclef lo sabía.

Ayumi se limitó a ofrecerles una sonrisa a sus oponentes y bajó a tierra.

Anaís y Lucy atacaron juntas, pero de nuevo, simplemente con um¿n movimiento de su delicada mano contuvo el ataque.

- Vaya, veo que saben algunos trucos de magia...lastima que no sean suficientes. 

Dijo ahora tranquilamente, preparando un nuevo ataque, miró a sus oponentes que yacían frente a ella, sus ojos llenos de satisfacción y emoción, pues sabía que la diversión apenas comenzaría.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, Ascot destruía lo que estaba a su paso, el lugar era solo para él, se sentía seguro de que Ayumi estaba peleando contra sus antiguos "Amigos", y de que no le sería difícil derrotarlos.

- ¿Porqué lo haces? – Escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien.

- Vaya es un placer volver a encontrarnos – respondió aun de espaldas a la chica

- Contesta!!!! ¿Por qué?

- Por que es así como debe de ser, en verdad me da lástima tener que deshacerme de todos ustedes, realmente lo lamento Marina, puesto que ustedes no me rechazaron, pero si ahora supieran el porque, querrían asesinarnos.

- No entiendo lo que estas diciendo..... 

- Jamás podrías entenderlo!!!! – La interrumpió una voz femenina, seguido de esto, lanzó un hechizo – ICECLE EDGE!!!!!

Las dagas de hielo cortaron por suerte para la guerrera solo sus ropas y varias de las capas más exteriores de su piel, sin embargo eran bastantes que Marina no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

- Marina Cuidado!!! – Lucy y Anaís gritaron en unísono 

- Chicas!! - Marina volteó ver a las chicas que se acercaban a toda prisa hacia ella, notando que también habían sufrido múltiples heridas.

- Estas bien? – Preguntaron ya una vez a su lado

- Sí, pero ¿quien rayos es ella? – dijo volteando a ver a la chica que la había atacado anteriormente y que ahora yacía al lado y abrazada de Azcot.

- No lo sé pero sea quien sea es muy poderosa!!

- Debemos distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para que Latis y los demás saquen a la gente y a los heridos.

- Chicas!!!! – Otra voz por detrás de ellas habló – Ya estamos aquí

- Ya era tiempo!!

Los demás amigos de las guerreras habían llegado, Ascot sonrió ante esto y espero a que estuvieran todos juntos.

- Que tierno, juntos de nuevo, lástima que París no pueda presenciar esto – dijo en tono burlón, haciendo enfurecer a Anaís que sin esperar lo atacó.

- Eres un Maldito!!!!!

- Jajajajaja, eso crees, no te preocupes pronto te unirás a él

Ascot lanzó un ataque, casi matando  a Anaís, los demás corren en su auxilio, sin embargo Ayumi les cierra el paso.

- Yo seré su oponente 

- A un lado!!!!, RESPLANDOR!!!!!!!! – Latis gritó furioso, pero para su desgracia, Ayumi yacía atrás de el con un hechizo listo.

- Muy lento – le dijo sonriendo cruelmente – por cierto, yo soy Ayumi.... DARKNESS CLAWS!!! 

Con esto, Latis sintió como si lo apuñalaran muchas veces por todo su cuerpo, y ciertamente así fue, el impacto lo lanzó lejos y desgarrado por las dagas quedó en el suelo sangrando.

Lucy estaba aterrada y en shock, no podía creer que Latis estuviera en el suelo y que su corazón no emitía ni un palpitar más.....

Que les pareció?!!!!

Lamento haber tardado y ya saben que si quieren algo, escríbanme a saintryujin@hotmail.com

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!!

Darkryu


	4. Ausencias

Ausencias

Lucy no podía creer lo que veía ante ella, estaba ausente de sí misma, no podía pensar y tampoco podía moverse. Por su cuerpo recorrió un escalofrío helado, y al mismo tiempo sintió como su sangre hervía de coraje, de impotencia. Perdió la razón, ya no pensaba en Latis, su corazón gritaba de dolor como si las heridas fueran de ella, solo quería destruir a aquella que había provocado tanto dolor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, a su alrededor, su magia ya había empezado a trabajar, su ataque fue completamente nuevo, lleno de ira. Con lágrimas en los ojos se limitó a pronunciar unas palabras casi para sí misma, pero en dirección de Ayumi.

- IN...FIER...NO...!!

Con estó, todo lo rodeaba a Ayumi comenzó a arder, la tierra se estremeció y el cielo rugió. Todos los allegados a Lucy también temblaron, no fue tanto el ataque que causó una destrucción impresionante, sino temieron por Lucy que sólo reflejaba vacío en su mirada e inconsciencia en sus movimientos.

- Jajajajajajaja – se escuchaba en lo alto del cielo – después de todo si tienes agallas Guerrera del Fuego, para tu consuelo, mira a tu novio!,  no está muerto aún...sería muy pronto – cambiando de su mirada a una de mayor satisfacción de sí misma – Sin embargo, me ahorraste el tener que matar a Guruclef.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Por que no lo ves por ti misma Lucy – Respondió Ascot que en segundos se unió a su compañera en lo alto del cielo. Y tomándola de la mano, ambos se alejaron del lugar.

- Guruclef!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Se oyó a Marina gritar

Lucy confundida volteó a ver hacia la dirección de donde provino el grito... Ahora entendía las palabras de  Ayumi.

En los brazos de Marina, que trataba de contener sus lágrimas, yacía Guruclef que se desangraba rápidamente,  con la voz quebrada Marina trataba de alentarlo, de confortarlo , o tal vez esas palabras eran para confortarse a si misma, Guruclef que no hacía caso a la joven que lo abrazaba, levantó una mano hacia el rostro de ella y con el poco aliento que le quedaba y lágrimas en sus ojos susurró " Ma..ri..na..ahora moriré en paz, pero solo me arrepiento de algo...... no haberte dicho...... lo mu..cho que te ................. amaba................."; con esta última palabra Guruclef  cerró sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás, Marina lo abrazó con más fuerza y siguió llorando.

Anaís con lagrimas en los ojos ayudaba a Latis, mientras Lucy miraba en shock sus manos, era demasiado, había matado a un amigo muy querido, ahora ella cargaría sobre sus hombros la muerte de Guruclef y más aún, el odio de alguien que era más que su amiga, su hermana... MARINA!!!.

Las imágenes, de Guruclef muerto y las lágrimas de Marina pasaban por su mente una tras otra a gran velocidad, era demasiado para sus neuronas y lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, no soportó más y Lucy cayó inconsciente al frío suelo que yacía frente a ella.

Todos estaban desconcertados, no sabían que hacer, estaban paralizados y aun no podían asimilar los hechos que acababan de ocurrir hace apenas unos momentos, después de algunos momentos, Caldina y Ráfaga reaccionaron, y como si fueran una misma persona, se pusieron de acuerdo sin decirse palabra; Caldina Corrió al lado de Marina que lloraba amargamente, mientras tanto,

Anaís se ocupaba de las heridas de Latis con su magia, y Ráfaga, corrió a levantar a Lucy. 

Una vez que Latis, pudo recobrarse, miró a su alrededor no pudo entender lo que había sucedido, solo recordaba, el gran dolor que Ayumi le había provocado antes de perder el conocimiento, su inmediata reacción fue de impotencia, sabía que no había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para siquiera ver venir el ataque de esa mujer, ahora por eso, Guruclef estaba muerto, y sin entender como, el cuerpo inconsciente de su amada yacía en los brazos de Ráfaga.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...............

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.................

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJA.........

Era lo que se podía oír en los dominios de Ayumi y Ascot, ambos no podían creer, que el día de hoy, todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que habían planeado. Realmente hoy no pensaban más que hacer una presentación de Ayumi ante las guerreras, pero el que Lucy haya matado a Guruclef, simplemente superó cualquiera de sus expectativas. Con ese simple hecho, las cosas se ponían más interesantes y divertidas para ellos.

- Ves, te dije que no debíamos preocuparnos por las guerreras

- Ummm....Si ya veo que tenías razón – Dijo casi sin aliento

- Siempre tengo razón -  dijo mientras recorría con besos el largo cuello de Ayumi y sus manos se enlazaban con las de ella – y no merezco una recompensa??? 

- Ummm..., lo que... quieras 

Dijo mientras los últimos rayos de luz se desvanecían, para dar paso a la oscuridad que tanto les agradaba.

Que tal, lamento mucho no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero la inspiración no se hacía presente!!, bueno, espero les guste y ya saben, para lo que gusten, escriban a  saintryujin@hotmail.com

Nos vemos!!!


	5. Reflexiones

Reflexiones

Ascot: Mamá!!, mamá!! Mira!! Te traigo unas rosas mira!!!

¿???: Ven acá mocoso!! JAJAJAJA,  no te parece divertido?

Los pequeños ojos de Ascot se abrieron ante la impresión, veía a su padre muerto colgando de una pared, veía como la sangre a un fresca recorría el cuerpo hasta el suelo, como la espada yacía entre el cuello de su padre y la cual lo mantenía atracado contra la hora manchada pared, estaba en shock, no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que escucho los gritos de su madre. Al voltear, solo vió como un grotesco hombre yacía sobre su madre en una posición muy extraña, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero si comprendió después de que  las  súplicas, gritos y lagrimas se detuvieron, que su madre había muerto!!!.

¿???: No te preocupes mocoso, pronto te reunirás con ellos!!!!

Acto seguido, Ascot fue golpeado sin piedad alguna, el niño como única resistencia, logró morder a su agresor que lo sujetaba, y así entre el grito, alcanzo a salir huyendo de ahí, se internó en el basto bosque y corrió hasta que ya exhausto cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento...__

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su amante preocupada llamándolo por su nombre y brindándole caricias en su rostro. Tenía la respiración agitada, y era visible que entre sueños había estado sollozando y derramando y unas cuantas lágrimas. Ayumi se limitó a abrazarlo para hacerle sentir que todo esta bien y que ahí nadie lo lastimaría.

Ascot le sonrió y se limitó a dejarse querer volviendo así a quedar dormido, pero esta vez, no tendría pesadillas, puesto que Ayumi estaba ahí para velar por él.

Todos en palacio se encontraban temerosos y tristes por la muerte del gran Guruclef, nada parecía poder acabar con la impresionante sombra que se dejaba caer en Céfiro, y la situación emocional de las guerreras no ayudaba en mucho, al contrario, empeoraba el panorama.

Marina yacía dormida en su habitación, estaba destrozada emocionalmente, y la mejor solución para alivianar el dolor parecía que era el dormir, más sin embargo, aun en sueños, se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Guruclef y las palabras que este le dijo.

Anaís no paraba de caminar en circulos por su habitación, después de la muerte de Paris había entrado en conflicto por sus sentimientos, por un lado había perdido al amor de su vida y por el otro, estaba su amigo que por alguna razón estaba cometiendo actos horrendos e inimaginables, creyó que tal vez lo perdonaría, pero ahora con la muerte de Guruclef sus dudas fueron remplazadas por odio puro, un sentimiento que creyó no ser capaz de sentir nunca en su existencia, ahora sabe que estaba muy equivocada. Tomo una seria decisión y juró para sí misma que mataría a Ascot y Ayumi, sin importar el porque de sus razones.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una apacible oscuridad, quería permanecer ahí tranquila, hasta que por sus ojos pasaron rápidamente los sucesos del día anterior, sintió como sus lágrimas salían desmesuradamente y  un sentimiento de preocupación  la obligó a levantarse. Sintió un mareo y casi cae de la cama cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron, de inmediato reconoció de quien y se dejó abrazar, estuvieron así durante muy buen rato hasta que Latis habló.

- No fue tu culpa- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Sí lo fue, yo lo maté!!!

- Fue un accidente, no estábamos prevenidos para algo así, y si alguien hay que culpar, entonces tendrá que ser a Ascot – este ultimo nombre, lo remarcó con un toque de ira y repulsión, sabía perfectamente que Ascot ya había rebasado los límites y que ahora tendría que pagar por ello.

- Debemos detenerlo, pero sus poderes son incomparables a los nuestros, ni siquiera hemos logrado un rasguño, esta en fuera de nuestro alcance....

- No del todo...

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Aquí en Céfiro todo es posible mientras realmente lo deseemos, tenemos que hacernos más fuertes y combinar fuerzas, si es necesario, tendremos que pedir ayuda a lo habitantes, que nos brinden su confianza, y nosotros también recuperarla.

- Umm.... esta bien lo intentaré...

Lantis le dedicó una sonrisa y después procedió a besarla.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que Lucy sintió una punzada dentro de su corazón, la llamaba insistentemente y de pronto se vio envuelta en llamas y desapareció de la  habitación.

Lamento mucho no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, y se que el capitulo es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, ya saben para lo que gustes saintryujinhotmail.com

Nos Vemos!!


End file.
